The Bare Branches Battle
by Sunberry11
Summary: The clans have become too great, too populated, and there is only one solution... At the beginning of Leaf-Bare, five cats from each clan are to be offered up for a tradition known as The Bare Branches Battle... Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter One: The Grey She-Cat

**AN: Welcome to my random story! I was considering a crossover but, I had absolutely no idea what kind of crossover I'd be willing to do, until I just came up with this story. Yeah. This is boring. Thank you for making it this far and I hope you enjoy the story! xD**

 **Oh, yeah, now I know what I was going to say… So, I may or may not be switching POV's in this story. I'm leaning a little more towards having multiple points of view just because that'd be more entertaining, you know, seeing what it's like in the other clans and back at home. You let me know what you think and if there are any cats you would like to see their POV and I'll be sure to consider it. I might need kit names and such later in the story, but we'll deal with that when we come to it. Thanks! And please, please, please, review; I** ** _love_** **reviews.**

 **Chapter One**

 _Acornclaw's ears pounded, blood roaring in his ears as he battled his opponent. He wrestled with another warrior, neither of them at fault, but both wishing the other was dead. His unsheathed claws raked her belly, giving him time to pin her down as she whimpered in pain. "I'm so sorry…" he murmured sorrowfully, his chest tight, as he slashed open the she-cat's throat, the life draining from her eyes quickly, a pool of warm blood flooding around her and soaking his fur._

 _The sun rose above him, and he could see clearly who his opponent truly was: Fernwhisker, his best friend, his playmate, the one he'd shared everything with since birth…. Before him, lying dead, was his sister. And he was her killer._

 _The air was filled with a horrible wail, cut off only when Acornclaw could do nothing but sob, his body shaking with emotion._

"Hey, furball! Wake up!" Acornclaw opened his clouded eyes to see his sister, healthy, and looking slightly irritated. "You were kicking me and making noises in your sleep." Noticing the haunted look in his eyes, she softened, "hey, what's wrong? Another nightmare?" She sat up, curling her tail around her paws as watched him with concern, her head tilting to the side in confusion. Acornclaw nodded.

"Well, that's understandable… considering what today is"–Fernwhisker paused a moment in hesitation, as if she was unsure if she should continue-"I'm scared, Acornclaw." Her big, green eyes widened with fear. "I know we're not in the drawing too many times, but still… we've had to take care of dad, a-and Comfreyfur, and…" She trailed off, knowing that her brother was well aware of the problems in their life. He stood up, licking her gently on the forehead.

"We'll be alright, Fernwhisker. We always have been." He let a moment of silence pass before setting his emotion aside. "Come on. We'd better go hunting for them before the ceremony. We haven't got much time." With those words, he exited the den, the sky orange from the dawn light.

Many cats had already left their dens, making use of themselves instead of attempting to regain sleep. Acornclaw felt like there was no point to that; he wasn't going to waste time when his family needed him; his family was first, always. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as his sister followed, and they entered the woods together.

Everyone was allowed to hunt. That was a clear fact that even most kits knew. Most warriors hunted for their families, but they could never help the rest of the clan; there wasn't enough to go around, and like everyone always said: "Family comes first." It was the saying of the clans, ThunderClan included, one that had begun soon after the Leaf-Bare tradition began.

Leaf-Bare was always difficult for every clan, and eventually, it became too much; many would starve, and other's would be killed by sickness. The leaders of the four clans came together, hoping to find a solution, and, in their eyes, they had. There were too many cats in each clan, and not enough prey to be spread among them. An idea was suggested, a plan to keep the population under control in the cruelest season. It was then that the Bare Branches Battle tradition had been born.

The leaders feared abandonment; they feared that no cat would see it from their point of view and that many would leave. That was when they made a new law in the warrior code: no cat should betray or abandon their clan and their family.

Warriors hunted for just that: their families. Those who could no longer care for themselves, but were still loved. Most of them were queens with kits, or elders.

Becoming an elder or having children wasn't so bad in the clan, however, for if you were a queen with kits younger than six moons, expecting, or older than eighty moons, you were ineligible for the competition. Even so, you would hope that you had kin in the clan. Without courtesy from friends, it was easy to starve to death. The only other option in that case was asking the Medicine Cat for deathberries, and even those were in low stock; for some, receiving the berry was a celebration.

Some families wanted their kits to begin training before they turned six moons, that way, they could have the mother and her kits hunting for their kin. Everything seemed to be the family's choice, and yet, the dens were still as they always had been: separated by status.

Most warriors had apprentices as well, them being the only ones outside of blood that they cared for. It was one of the responsibilities warriors still had other than required patrols.

Many warriors were ambitious, selfish even. They wanted to become leader, not only for power, but for safety. Leaders didn't have to go to the Bare Branches Battle. Deputies sometimes even attempted murder of their leader, the punishment being more entries in the battle and warrior status; exile was now something cats wished for.

Acornclaw raised his mouth to the air, when the scent of a mouse hit him. His mouth watered; he hadn't eaten in two days; there was only enough for his sister, his father, and Comfreyfur, the mother of his mother, who had died in the battle years before when he and Fernwhisker had just become apprentices.

He crept forward and soon spotted the small grey creature. With a small smile curled onto his lips, he leaped. A head smacked into his own as he landed, the mouse in the other cat's jaws as he rose, trying to blink the stars out of his vision. "Hey, that's my mouse! I had it first!" He reached for the prey when the other cat held it up out of reach.

"Uh, no. This is _my_ mouse. Can't you tell? It's in _my_ mouth. _I_ killed it. It's _mine_." A grey she-cat claimed, her golden eyes challenging him. She was hardly older than him it seemed.

"No you didn't! It died when we landed! I crushed it under my paws!" He said, nipping the molly lightly to distract her so he could grab it.

"Would you stop that? I crushed it, alright, mousebrain. Besides, I'm going to need it to get herbs from Beecloud after you bumped me on the head."

Acornclaw let out a chuckle, and the she-cat grew irritated. "Hey! What's so funny?!" She stared him down, her eyes as sharp as claws.

He paused his laughter for a moment to respond, a bright smile still on his face despite the situation and the day. "You're not going to get any herbs for a crushed mouse. Especially not when leaf-bare is beginning. There are too many cats needing herbs for a crushed mouse to matter." The she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll just give it to my mother then. She'll be grateful for a crushed mouse…" The molly let out a sigh and set the mouse down. "Just take it. I'll catch another one, anyway."

Acornclaw eyes widened before softening and he shook his head. "I can't that. You keep it." He wrapped his tail around his paws, and felt sorry for the she-cat; times were hard for everyone. "Who's your mother?"

"Palefoot; she's expecting and I worry so much. If something goes wrong and I need herbs, I…" She looked up a moment, making eye contact with Acornclaw just for a moment, before glancing back down. "Listen, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have bumped into you and stuff. I shouldn't wasting your time either. I need to be hunting… I'll just be going."

The grey warrior left, leaving the small mouse by Acornclaw's paws. He turned to call for her, to tell her what she had left behind, but she was already gone. With a sigh, he picked up the mouse and continued walking, hoping to catch something else before the ceremony. He felt a small jolt as he realized he had forgotten to tell her his name; he felt an even bigger one when he realized that he didn't know hers.

 **AN: I was thinking about making this the prologue, considering how much exposition it has but I decided against it. Palefoot is kinda newly pregnant, but you can start making suggestions if you want. She's pale grey, and the father is going to be black and white I think… so yeah. I might add the allegiances, I might not, so let me know if you want me to. If I do, then I'll still just be adding the characters on to it and stuff like that as we go along. You can actually give me names (like even your OC names) and personalities at any time, because I did say that the population is massive, and I have to fill out four clans, with five cats from each clan for the Bare Branches Battle (what a tongue twister XD) Please forgive me if I mess up at all with genetics and stuff like that here. I mean, the Erins did/do and they're selling books lol. I can't make any promises as to when I upload new chapters cuz I get busy, but reviews do motivate me so please write 'em c:**


	2. Chapter Two: Kindness is But A Weakness

**AN: *throws confetti* Yay! Tairah is going to translate the story in German! Okay, I'll end my little celebration so you can get on with the story XD**

 **Chapter Two**

Acornclaw let out a sigh, picking up the precious little life that could spare his family, before continuing on. He was taught at a young age to never bury his prey; many apprentices of lesser and larger families were forced to steal and scavenge. You were better off keeping the prey beside you.

He paused a moment, remembering to pray to StarClan and to thank them for his kill. His family was still strong in their faith in their ancestors, knowing that someday they would surpass this; they would try to get by until then.

He was padding through the undergrowth, when he scented a squirrel. Dropping into his hunter's crouch, he crawled forward. He _needed_ to catch this creature. At the last moment, the skinny, red squirrel spotted him, but by then it was too late. He grabbed his prey quickly, nipping its neck as it let out its last _squeak_.

He thanked StarClan once more and went on his way back home, missing a robin in the process; he was never good with birds or fish. He came across his sister in camp, holding two mere mice. Her eyes lit up as he approached her, and she spoke with obvious joy in her heart, "Our stomach's shall be filled today!" She giggled, slightly, while she smiled at her brother.

"Perhaps," he answered, with a remorseful glance at the Nursery. "I, uh, have something I need to do real fast. I'll meet you in the Elder's den with Comfreyfur and Dad." His sister looked confused for a moment, but she let it pass, practically skipping on her way to find their family.

 _I hope she'll forgive me…_ Acornclaw thought, his throat tight as he entered the Nursery. He looked around, wondering if the grey she-cat was there. She wasn't, and he assumed that she was still out hunting, wanting to provide for her family. _And yet… she gave me her, I mean_ our _, mouse…_ A pale grey queen looked up him from the corner of the Nursery. There were at least four other queens among her, and he still managed to find her; she looked a lot like her daughter, just with lighter fur.

He cleared his throat, "Palefoot?" he asked.

"Yes." Her voice was small and gentle, and her bones showed beneath her pelt.

"Th-This belongs to you, I believe."

He dropped the crushed mouse at her paws, and her eyes widened with gratitude and disbelief. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. It's your daughter's kill, so it belongs to you." He exited the Nursery after finishing his sentence, not wanting to take back what he said and gave.

Acornclaw let out a relieved sigh, feeling even guiltier after giving back the mouse. Kindness was not something to be proud of in the world he lived in; it was a weakness; it killed families; it killed everyone you love.

He closed his eyes a moment, but the sounds of nature were overtaken by the sounds of everyone in ThunderClan. Everyone was talking, returning from their hunts, and celebration was heard around him as families shared a single mouse. Any prey was a blessing, and even the Reaping could not erase that fact.

Many warriors, and even apprentices, were placing their last minute leaves in the drawing, their families crying out in sorrow as they groomed their children's fur. The thought made him sad, and to escape it, he opened his eyes, entering the Elder's den where his family gathered.

A smile formed on his father's face as he entered and he forced one on his own. "Eaglefeather," he greeted with a nod, licking his kin's cheek. "Where's Comfreyfur?"

"I'm right here, ya mousebrain," she called in her strained voice, coming up behind him. She swatted him lightly, but love shown in her eyes.

It was then that Fernwhisker noticed Bouldersting. He was old, that was for sure, and the last of his kin. His daughter, Greyheart, had died a few days ago, hit by a monster. She was the one who fed him, so he had grown thin. He had always been a kind, but scraggly tom, keeping Comfreyfur company. He could be considered one of her friends, of sorts.

Acornclaw could tell what his sister was thinking when her face softened once again; she shared the weakness. "Can't we give Bouldersting some of our catch? I mean, he's starving." She turned to look at him, but he didn't respond.

Eaglefeather looked at them with disgust; charity and kindness was the one thing he did not care for. "Are you going to give away you're food again?! _You're_ going to starve soon, because of this weakness you contain."

Comfreyfur however, simply nodded; she knew it was the right thing, and he was her denmate. Fernwhisker hesitated a moment, hurt by her father's words, but she soon complied, dropping a mouse at the tom's paws. He glanced up at her, a blank look on his face. He was likely in a lot of pain; starvation was a horrible way to die. "Here," she said, softly, "you need it more than we do." She gave him a small smile before returning to her family.

He crouched down after a moment and began eating; the food was gone quickly. "Thank you," he croaked, before drifting off.

"I'm sorry father. I couldn't leave him in that state… Acornclaw and I will share the squirrel. You two can share the-"

Acornclaw butted in, clearly not happy with this arrangement, "I already told you, Fernwhisker, if there isn't enough for everyone, I don't eat anything." His grandmother swatted him on the ear.

"You're sister has said it before, too: you will share with her. End of story. You need to eat." Comfreyfur claimed, taking the mouse and setting it between her and Eaglefeather.

Eaglefeather was nearing elder age, and because of a recent strain in his back, he couldn't hunt; it had caused many troubles for the family.

Acornclaw nodded agreeably, both because of the hunger clawing at his belly and because of Comfreyfur. Everyone wanted to make her happy in her final moons. "Okay," he whispered to his sister, "but only because we took my measly squirrel."

Fernwhisker giggled, but said no more. The food was gone quickly, and they were both still hungry, but it was time for The Reaping, and hunting some more was not an option.

Silverstar jumped atop the Great Rock, Beecloud beside her, as he held the leaf wrap full of names, or rather, symbols. Each leaf inside held a cat's family symbol as well as their status and, lastly, the symbol representing their name. Each family symbol was different, but the clans used claw marks for status: one for kit, two for apprentice, and three for warrior, each mark being vertical. For queens, there were three vertical claw marks and one horizontal one. Elders had three vertical and two horizontal, and deputies had three vertical and one diagonal, coming from the top left to the bottom right. Leaders had three vertical and a large X over them, adding an additional diagonal mark from when they were deputies. These symbols were rarely used in other occasions, but, to be organized, the clan leaders made a symbol for each rank; families came up with their own personal symbols and brought them to the clan leader for approval.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Great Rock for a clan meeting!" Silverstar called, her voice sharp as nails, her figure slim and sleek.

Once everyone had gathered, Silverstar cleared her throat. "You all know why we're gathered her today, and I must say it is for the greater good." She turned to Beecloud, "the names, please." The golden tom set down the package on the rock, looking small compared to his leader.

Silverstar cleared her throat before continuing. Quick as if she was catching a fish, her paw flew into the bag, reappearing with a leaf speared by her claw. "Ah, ha. Here we go. The first contestant shall be…"

Some cats leaned in, others covered their ears in anticipation, while Acornclaw stood, his heart beating strongly in his chest, his breath speeding up.

 **AN: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I still have to figure out who all is going. If you'd like, names and such would be great for contestants! Thank you! After the next chapter, I will switch the point of view to the other clans, promise!**


	3. Chapter Three: Mistakes Were Made

**AN: Hey! Sorry, for the wait; I had to make sure that all the contestants and characters were developed and not boring Mary Sues. You know, I just couldn't torture you like that :P I want to thank Blazingclaw, both for the reviews/favorites/follows and also for allowing me to use their OC 3 Anyhow, enjoy the story c:**

 **Chapter Three**

ThunderClan went silent. Grasshoppers chirped in the distance, and you'd be more likely to hear the rustling of prey than a gentle exhale.

Silverstar cleared her throat, a sharp, clear sound, and it was as if it echoed through the ears of the cats before her. "The first cat to represent ThunderClan in the Bare Branches Battle shall be…" She brought the leaf to her face, concealing the markings and the identity of the cat who was to die.

"Birchfeather. Would you come forward, please." Her eyes betrayed no emotion as she said the name. No one remembers when she became leader, but one thing's for certain: she hasn't had emotion in a long time. At least, she never revealed how she felt.

Birchfeather was strangely similar in his response. The long-haired grey and white tom did not say a word as he walked to the front of the clan, his head held high. Acornclaw thought that he could see a glimmer of sadness in the tom's orange eyes, but, of course, the moment passed quickly and he could not be sure.

Flyslip - a quiet elder who spent her days sleeping and staring in the distance - let out a small gasp, something surprising to those around her. Many heads turned, but Flyslip did not flinch, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

Birchfeather was fond of the molly, bringing her prey every day, and many assumed that they were related, but no one knew how; their only resemblance to be seen was the set of orange eyes standing out among their pelts.

Silverstar was not one to waste time. "Any volunteers?" she called, her voice questioning. Birchfeather closed his eyes, tilting his head toward silverpelt. She waited nearly five seconds before calling out, "alright, then. Next victim"—she coughed—"contestant." She didn't seem regretful as she stuck her paw in the bag once more, her claws reflecting sunlight as the next leaf was revealed.

"Fernwhisker."

Acornclaw had tried to tune the ceremony out, he had wanted it to be over sooner, but the sound of his sister's name made his eyes fly open, his nerves on end. He looked beside him. Fernwhisker's eyes were wide, her fear in her eyes, as she held back a sob. She glanced over at Acornclaw, pleading with her eyes.

It was those eyes that made him fill with sorrow, as a memory flashed across his vision.

 _"_ _Acornclaw… I-I'm hungry. I can't sleep," moonlight filtered into the den, making her eyes just noticeable. She had prodded him awake in the night, his eyes droopy, his body only half-awake._

 _"_ _What are you talking about, Fernwhisker?" His own stomach growled silently, reminding him of his own hunger. They hadn't caught anything the day before._

 _"_ _You know what I mean… I'm hungry, and my stomach won't let me sleep like this… Will you stay up with me?"_

 _"_ _Sis… I can't, and you know that. We need energy tomorrow. Prey won't just jump into our bellies; especially not in Leaf-Bare."_

 _"_ _I know… Sorry for asking…" her pleading eyes lowered, almost shamefully. She set her head down on her paws and sighed._

 _Acornclaw's stomach twisted in regret._ I should just catch her something, real quick… and, and then I can go back to sleep… _he thought. "I'll go get you something, Fernwhisker."_

 _She looked up in surprise, her pleading eyes filled with joy. "Thanks, Acornclaw." She smiled. She began to stand up quickly, a realization hitting her, "I should just catch my own food. You can go back to sleep."_

 _"_ _Hey," he said, placing a paw on her back to make her sit back down, "it's fine. I want to catch your food. Besides," a smile curled his muzzle, "you need the beauty sleep more than I do."_

 _Fernwhisker glared, but she could not hold back a smile of her own. "Whatever." She swatted him with her paw, before lying back down._

 _"_ _I'll be back soon."_

And he was. He had fortunately caught a squirrel, big enough for the both of them. Even so, he waited for Fernwhisker to fill her stomach before eating the scraps.

They both slept with full stomachs that night; the situation made Acornclaw feel guilty; he should've caught enough to feed his father and grandmother as well. The next day, he hunted endlessly, getting lucky enough to catch two pieces of prey. He did not hesitate to give the two portions to Eaglefeather and Comfreyfur, promising to catch something for Fernwhisker the next day. She did not mind, of course.

That thought was what brought Acornclaw back to reality. Fernwhisker was good, innocent even. She did not deserve such pain and cruelty.

He stepped forward, opening his mouth to call out.

"I volunteer!"

Acornclaw paused. His mouth had not moved, and yet, that voice was familiar to him. He turned, trying to spot the source of the sound. It was not very hard, in fact, for the crowd had cleared, gaping in shock, to reveal a grey she-cat. _The_ grey she-cat. The one that he had run into in the forest. The one who had let him keep the prey. The one whose mother received the prey he had offered.

His mouth was still open to call out, and he closed it, feeling awkward. _Why would she volunteer? More importantly, why would she volunteer for_ my _sister? Did Fernwhisker know her?_ He turned to look at his sister, but she seemed as shocked as he felt.

The clan seemed shocked as well. Volunteers weren't common among strangers, although they would occasionally happen among family members and, quite rarely, friends. In fact, these kinds of things only happened in ShadowClan, where cats volunteered, confident that they'd win.

The grey she-cat continued forward, as a cry came from just outside the Nursery. "Eveningfrost! No! How could you?!" It was Palefoot, she was standing at the entrance, eyes filled with sorrow and regret. She began sobbing, a horrible, wretched sound, and Silverstar had had enough.

The leader turned to her deputy, Badgernose. "Escort Palefoot to stone circle. She will meet with her daughter there after the others have been selected." The large tom nodded, talking quietly to Palefoot, and eventually forcing her to leave camp, her cries echoing throughout the clearing.

Silverstar watched them leave, before turning back to look at the cats in front of her.

"Now that that's over…" she stuck her paw in the leaf wrap a third time, and, within a matter of seconds, another name was announced. Silverstar must have been getting impatient. "Wrenfall. Would you please come forward." She spoke the words like a demand instead of a question.

Acornclaw spotted the small brown molly, huddled to the ground with wide, green eyes. She burst into sobs as Badgernose, now returning, pushed her forward. "Please, no! I don't want to die! I beg of you, let me go!"

Acornclaw felt a tug at his heart and looked around to find that no one was willing to volunteer for this she-cat. The thought made him fill with sadness, almost to the brink of sobbing; but, of course, he did no such thing. His mind was racing, and he was confused. What did one do when their sister had been spared by a stranger or when someone begged for their life? He was frozen.

So was everyone else, it seemed, for no one stepped forward. Acornclaw wondered if the she-cat had any family, and, if so, why they did not volunteer. _Did they want this to happen?_ His eyes widened at his own thought, but he quickly dismissed it. _Of course not_ , he thought, _why would anyone wish for someone they love to die?_

His thoughts were cut short as another name was called – he was so deep in thought that he missed the drawing.

"Cherryblossom."

A few sobs echoed around the clearing and many warriors and apprentices alike rushed forward. "I volunteer-"

"No." The tortoiseshell she-cat smiled, almost warmly. "I shall go." She turned to an apprentice beside her and licked their cheek. "Do not cry for me, my dears. I will see all of you in StarClan someday, but not now. It would be too soon for you."

She walked forward, tail held high, a smile plastered onto her attractive face. She was well known among the clan, and had birthed many kittens. Some warriors claimed that it was her fault that the Bare Branches Battle was put into action, others swore she only had kits to have plenty of warriors willing to hunt for her, but all these accusations were put to rest as she stood in front of the clan.

She was a noble and brave mother, who burned with love for her kits and deserved to be thought of highly.

Acornclaw glanced over at Eveningfrost and couldn't look away. She stood with her head high as well, determined to look strong. Even so, Acornclaw could see a glimmer of sadness in her eyes, as well as fear.

He couldn't let her do this alone.

"Alright, and the last contestant shall be-"

"I volunteer!"

All eyes turned to Acornclaw as he stood, his blue eyes not wavering. He was confused as to why everyone was looking at him until he realized what he had done.

Silverstar stared at him, her eyes like claws digging into his heart. "I hadn't yet said a name. You are supposed to wait until I ask for volunteers."

"Okay." He sat down.

She stared at him a moment, before turning back to the leaf wrap; she grasped another leaf.

"Harepaw."

A small brown tom stood in the crowd, clearly terrified. Gasps echoed throughout the clan; everyone hated it when apprentices were selected.

Acornclaw waited patiently, unsheathing and sheathing his claws as they entered the soft, damp mud under his feet. It had rained yesterday, leaving the ground colder than usual.

Silverstar cleared her throat, glancing at Acornclaw as she did so. "Are there any volun-"

"I volunteer!"

Again, all eyes turned to Acornclaw as he walked forward. He hadn't looked at his sister, and frankly, he didn't want to. She wouldn't forgive him for this.

"I suppose that's alright. Now, contestants, please follow me as we leave the camp and enter the stone clearing. You may say goodbye to your friends and family there."

Acornclaw followed as instructed, glancing over at the grey she-cat – Eveningfrost – as he did so. _Does she know why I volunteered?_ He wondered.

His question was soon answered as a set of golden eyes found his. She shook her head slightly, and turned away.

 _Maybe I made a mistake._

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed that chapter (it was longer than the others, I believe) c: Next chapter we will be visiting ShadowClan and their cats. I don't need any more OCs at the moment, but your welcome to send them in, I'm sure I'll find somewhere to put them :P**


End file.
